


【豆鹤】野草

by MnonoAwaReeeeeempty



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnonoAwaReeeeeempty/pseuds/MnonoAwaReeeeeempty
Summary: 野草般的少年不会考虑何时毁灭，他永远在生长，随时被大地包容。
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩, 豆鹤
Kudos: 7





	【豆鹤】野草

**Author's Note:**

> 临时的一个脑洞产物 文笔很烂  
> OOC严重

“豆原——”远处的少年向着豆原一成招手，表明自己要先走了。看着铁丝网漏过的棒球队同伴们离去的背影，豆原一成还是打算再练习多一会儿，趁着被落下的夕阳。夏日翻滚的气浪被迟来的风打乱，少年的汗还是顺着他的眉目流下，打湿了刚更换不久的白色t恤。不间断地练习让他的肌肉有些不堪重负，逐渐安静的训练场让他清晰地听到自己胸腔的起伏以及因缺水而不著的喘息。

豆原一成在天黑后回到了学校的更衣室，盥洗台前的镜子映着少年清秀的脸，还透着过度运动后的红晕。当他走出门准备顺手将灯给关掉时，突然听到内间传来柜子撞击的轻微声响。豆原一成浑身一震，因为他也清楚地捕捉到了紧接着传来的呻吟声，静谧中隐喻在其中的情欲无形被放大了几倍。运动过后荷尔蒙蒸腾着他的神经，蛊惑着他走上前。

一片酒红。玉体横陈。

红色连衣裙下包裹着的肉体是那么肉欲，肩背的力量感因姿势的折叠蛰伏，与红色的侵略性完美地融合，稍微侧过来的脸让豆原一成得以窥见他高挺的鼻梁和精致的下颌线。但让他回过神来的，还是被那人拿在手里的白色衣服。随着他手部的起伏让豆原意识到那个人在自渎。那人颤动的睫毛仿佛蝴蝶扑闪翅膀摄人心魂，接下来发生的事情就像他睫毛煽动的蝴蝶效应一样猝不及防。那个人仿佛有感应地转过头来，眼神牢牢地把豆原抓住，上扬的桃花眼盛着轻佻：“这是你的衣服吗？”

豆原看到他的脸后眼睛瞪得就像吃惊的狗狗，“鹤，鹤房前辈？！”意识到自己的行为，他迅速地朝他低头鞠躬“对不起！我不是有意偷看您的。”被水冲刷下去的热气又瞬间涌了上来，熏得他发晕。

“都回答不上我的问题，我原来这么可怕。”鹤房汐恩歪过头来，并没有停下手上的动作，裙子被随意地撩起来，大腿因为动情而有些抽动“硬得不疼吗，你还真懂得礼尚往来。”

豆原一成简直就像连续被两道惊雷吓到的小柴犬，顺着视线发现裆部的运动裤布料已经被撑了起来，他烧得仿佛没脸见人，眼睛紧闭在嘴里默念着对不起。他突然就被扯着扑到了长椅上。他睁开眼睛看到鹤房汐恩的脸，就只有艳丽留在他的脑海中。

他被轰炸得什么也不剩下。

“怎么会对我这个变态硬起来呢？”

“前辈怎么会是，”豆原一成及时打住“明明这么美。”他亮晶晶的眼睛在略显昏暗的灯光下显得湿漉漉的。

对话期间豆原简直没法阻挡鹤房汐恩的进犯，这情迷意乱在汐恩出手捻住豆原性器顶端后变成了两个人默许情欲肆意的合谋。性器在汐恩灵活地手指下涨得更厉害了，烫得他觉得手心得燎原要被燃尽。“前辈，别弄了，我受不了了。”

“叫我汐恩。”他突然停下了手下的动作，倾身覆上豆原炙热的胸膛，将他的手引导到了自己勃发的欲望上。然后轻轻地在他嘴角留下一个吻。

“你刚才看得很过瘾吧，所以，会让我更舒服吧。”他附在豆原圆润的耳垂呵气，引得小柴犬抖得将手中的阴茎握得更紧了。青涩的少年手法也如出一辙的青涩，笨拙地依照自己少有的经验上下撸动，仿佛比自己高潮时还要激动。

汐恩全身跨坐在豆原的身上，红裙子的遮盖下，鹤房汐恩不断地将臀瓣往身下的性器上蹭，顶端的粘液被蹭的到处都是，黏津津的泛着色情的光。豆原被激得不得不大口喘气，这种快感让他觉得自己此时就像是被前辈玩与股掌间弄的那颗棒球。汐恩咬起裙子的边缘，豆原从善如流地衔过送上来的，属于前辈的小乳粒。早已力挺的粉红乳尖被吮吸地颤颤巍巍，重叠的下身还在不断摆动，豆原一边满足着前辈，一边抬头看着这张美丽到锋利的脸颊。

这一瞬的对视让他们比现在所经历亲密关系更加黏糊糊的，豆原发疯似的抓住汐恩的腰使劲往上顶，颠得他一晃一晃的。他们之间好像非得要分出个胜负来，汐恩眼尾的那抹氤氲晕得更开，像蛇一样灵活却又不单薄的腰肢不停地晃动，也在挑战豆原最后的理智。

“前辈，别 别再摇了。”他真的受不了了，连脚趾头都因为过于紧张而蜷缩。肉体的刺激对于一个连自渎都没有做过几次的少年来说太超过了，这种濒临射精的感觉简直要了他的命。

汐恩精准地握住了眼前人的性器，圆润的顶端配上涨得发紫的青筋显得更加可爱。汗液和渗出的前列腺液混在一起被他用来快速地打着。

“我们一起。”

“前辈 呜。”被不断摩擦顶端的豆原委屈地向前顶了顶，但还是被汐恩恶作剧地堵住马眼。

“要叫我汐恩，不是说了吗。”鹤房调笑道，在抠挖顶端的瞬间放开了对性器的禁锢，这对豆原来说简直就在经历酷刑与天堂并存之感。精液一股一股地射在了汐恩圆润的臀缝间，前辈沾染上了他的气息，不由得让他加大了对前辈钳制的力度。

这次释放持续了将近一分钟。“你射的可真多啊。”汐恩一边抬手在身后取过粘稠的精液，混着射在豆原身上的属于自己的白浊，探入了眼前人的口唇中。“把我弄得黏糊糊的。”豆原的脸最后被他弄得一塌糊涂，口水也越过舌尖不受控地淌下。

“好孩子会为我清理干净，对吧。”

豆原一成柔顺的头发被沾满精液和口水的手指打湿，配上那张少年气的脸过于楚楚动人，让鹤房汐恩看得心头一跳。他漫不经心地问了身下少年的名字。

“麻美酱。”豆原的名字从他的唇齿间被抵弄得湿漉漉的。意识到前辈这么亲密的称呼，豆原一成条件反射性地直起腰来：“是！前辈我在这。”

鹤房汐恩终究是没忍住笑了出来，这只小豆柴的锐气被他现在乖顺的样子所钝化。

感觉一个小口袋就能把他带走。

-TBC-


End file.
